Human milk contains a diverse and abundant set of neutral and acidic oligosaccharides. Although these molecules may not be utilized directly for nutrition, they nevertheless serve critical roles in the prevention of disease, in immune function, and in the establishment of a healthy gut microbiome. The bacteria present in the human intestine are critically associated with human health, and an abnormal/pathogenic intestinal microflora can be detrimental to host survival.